COLD LIKE ICE
by sussan blatter
Summary: Soy capaz de asegurar que hay que un corazón de hielo puede parecer frío y duro pero se rompe igual que otros. BXE DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

La última imagen que tengo de él se sitúa en la noche en que se fue, mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin ser capaces de resbalar por mis mejillas la noche invernal no permitía tal cosa, las congelaba poco después de salir y eso mismo hice yo, congelar ese momento intentando que no doliera tanto pero hoy mientras la sangre brota por la herida puedo asegurar que tal vez me volví de cristal y convertí mi corazón en hielo sin embargo soy capaz de asegurar que hay que un corazón de hielo puede parecer frío y duro pero se rompe igual que otros.

El flujo caliente seguía brotando, dejando partes de mi cuerpo insensibles y frías, era una tarde fresca de verano y ahí estaba yo desangrándome en el parque al cual regresaba cada tarde intentando encontrarlo de nuevo pero hoy ya no sería una de esas tardes decepcionantes en que regresaría a mi departamento con una grieta más en mi corazón , una parte de mi agradecía este fin, mi vida no había sido vida desde que el me dejo y yo había rogado no continuar, necesitaba acabar con el dolor y las grietas parecían ya no caber en ese órgano que ahora agonizaba.

Gritos comenzaron girar a mi alrededor pero existía un sopor que me iba adormilando, la herida no dolía y las imágenes se volvieron borrosas para dar paso a mis propias imágenes, a las únicas que quería recordar antes de dormir para siempre.

_Volveré, volveré por ti …_

_No puedes estar conmigo ahora …_

_Pero volveré …_

Y con aquella promesa que reproducía mi mente una y otra vez y por la cual regresaba cada tarde a este paruqe, cerré los ojos, no sin antes escuchar una voz dolorosamente familiar que pronuncio mi nombre ahogado por un sollozo pero las fuerzas se habían acabado, no más esperar no más decepción, había terminado.

**HOLA!!!**

**No me quieran asesinar, juro que estoy trabajando en el final de "Perfectamente imperfecta" pero aún no me convence demasiado el final, así que por eso no he publicado creo que la historia merece un buen final así que no me odien juro que estoy trabajando en él, para todas las hermosas que dejan reviews LAS ADORO sois un amor!!!! De verdad muchas Gracias!!! Para las que se han dado una vuelta por "Deseos de morir" también se los agradezco en el alma y si también estoy trabajando en ella, paciencia es lo que les pido, no dejaré ninguna historia inconclusa, no se preocupen por ello pero denme un poco de paciencia.**

**Tienen toda la razón en hacer sus reclamos pro no actualizar pronto, pero déjenme reviews!!! Please! Es el único modo en que una sabe que desean que sigamos escribiendo.**

**Ahora pasando a esta historia, es algo nuevo que se le ocurrió a mi cabeza loca, espero sus opiniones y que me comenten si desean si debo o no seguir otra historia, de hecho les informo que tengo varios proyectos en puerta y los estaré sometiendo a opinión de ustedes, así que agradecería su cooperación.**

**Por el momento los dejo y espero sus opiniones!!! **

**POR CADA REVIEW QUE DEJEN, HARÉ MÁS PRÓXIMA LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL FINAL DE "Perfectamente imperfecta" ^^ ES UN POCO DE CHANTAJE.**

**BESOSOS Y ABRAZOSOS EMESCOS**

**SUSSAN**


	2. CH1 Enamorado de otra

CHAPTER 1

**Y ahí estaba, sentada con los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas que por más que intentaba detener seguían brotando, me sentía sin fuerzas, era como si me hubiesen quitado mi felicidad, literalmente sentía que me había caído un balde de agua fría. Lo que leía no era cierto, la carta que tenía en mis manos no podía contener una verdad o al menos eso quería creer, el no me podía hacer esto, después de un año de espera, el no me podía decir que simplemente se iba con alguien más, no después de lo que habíamos pasado, hoy se cumplía un año y no podía evitar reprochar todo el tiempo perdido, no era justo, no lo era …**

_**Bella: **_

_**Creo que ha pasado un tiempo, lamento no haberte escrito antes pero ha sucedido algo importante en mi vida y espero que lo comprendas: he encontrado a alguien y creo que estoy enamorado. **_

_**No volveré a casa por el momento, he encontrado un departamento y un buen trabajo, me voy a dar la oportunidad y lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar por mi, nunca creí que podría ocurrir esto, te amo pero no se que me ha pasado. **_

_**Lo lamento.**_

_**Jacob.**_

**La leí por última vez antes de doblarla y meterla en el bolsillo de mi chamarra y a pesar de estar ahí sentía como si me quemará o tal vez sólo era mi interior el que se quemaba de dolor, abrace mis piernas y deje correr más lágrimas la verdad no sé por cuanto tiempo, enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas esperando que en algún momento me desmayase o al menos me durmiera … eso no sucedió.**

**Justo cuando decidía irme a acostar ya que la silla ya me había cansado mi celular vibro haciendo brillar la pantalla que observe marcando el nombre de Alice, me debatí internamente para contestarlo o no.**

**- Hola, Alice**

**- oh por Dios Bella que mala voz! No me digas que te enfermaste de nuevo porque recuerdo que la última ocasión no pudiste hablar por …**

**- no es eso - la interrumpí antes de que continuara recodando mi última enfermedad - no es eso … - mi voz quedo atrapada en medio de un sollozo.**

**- Bella! Dime que ha pasado! No, alto! Voy para allá llego en unos 5 minutos, no te muevas.**

**Colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo. Regrese con pesar a la sala para esperarla y decidí que necesitaba algo … busque y busque, sabía que debía parecer un espectáculo patético, no recordaba donde los guardaba hasta que moví unos libros y escuche un sonido que fue la gloria en ese momento, retiré un par de libros y ahí estaba : mi botella de whisky.**

_**Vaso … copa … no! Que más da! A la porra toda educación!**_

**Y así fue como termine tomando directo de la botella, una de mis voces internas repetían constantemente aquella frase tan trillada: " el alcohol no soluciona nada". me reí internamente. **_**No resuelve nada, pero me hace olvidar al menos por ahora. **_

**- Isabella Marie Swan!**

**- hola Alice!!! - le respondí eufórica y seguí tomando de la botella!**

**- suelta esa botella!!! - no le hice caso y seguí bebiendo llevaba casi la mitad de la botella, no era para nada buena tomando y me emborrachaba con facilidad, lo mejor era que lo sabía pero no me importaba.- Bella suéltala! - la pequeña comenzó a forcejear conmigo, me reí como tonta.**

**- alto! - oh no esa no era una voz que deseaba escuchar, mi mejor amigo viéndome en este estado deplorable.**

**Enseguida se detuvo nuestra pequeña pelea y dejamos caer la botella.**

**- hey no tiren el whisky! - me dio un ataque de risa justo después de ello.**

**- si, si no tiren el … - mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y me caí sobre la mesa de cristal rompiéndola por completo. - sabía que no tenía que ser de cristal, demonios!**

**Escuche la estruendosa carcajada de mi mejor amiga por un momento la mire completamente furiosa pero en realidad no me podía enojar así que me uní a ella mientras Edward nos observaba como si estuviéramos locas.**

**- Bella deja de reírte y vamos a curarte, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando **

**- no Edward no le digas que …**

**Fue lo último que escuche antes de que cayera en los brazos de mi mejor amigo inconsciente. La sangre no era algo que soportara y siempre caía desmayada en cuanto la veía o al menos cuando no estaba preparada.**

**El fuerte olor del alcohol me despertó sobresaltada hasta que fije mi vista en un par de ojos de una preciosa tonalidad de verde en un rostro demasiado hermoso.**

**- tienes unos ojos hermosos - dije arrastrando las palabras**

**- ya estas borracha Bella**

**- no tanto - replique con el ceño fruncido**

**- si que lo estas, sólo le dices eso a mi hermano cuando estas tomada. - se burló Alice desde la cocina, creo que estaba recogiendo todo el desastre que había armado, iba a detenerla pero Edward me detuvo.**

**- no creo que sea buena idea - me miraba con la burla escrita en los ojos y supe porque enseguida, mi brazo estaba vendado.**

**- demonios! - comenzaron a reír de nuevo y que más podía hacer, me reía de lo idiota de la situación.**

**Las risas continuaron pero yo sabía que en algún momento tendrían que preguntar el porque estaba tomando, cosa que no era común en mi, ya que siempre que intentaba justificarme ellos me recordaban mi frase " no soy buena tomadora, por eso no tomo". no les podía mentir, eran mis mejores amigos además de que se me daba muy mal eso de mentir.**

**- Bella …**

**- hmm?**

**- sabes que necesitamos escuchar el por qué estas en este estado, y porque estas con los ojos rojos y bueno tu sabes …**

**- te queremos**

**Suspiré.**

**- yo también, pero antes otro trago por favor - supliqué.**

**Alice y Edward se miraron durante unos breves segundos y asintieron, vi a mi mejor amigo acercándome la botella y la iba a tomar con gusto solo que me detuvo.**

**- hey! La quiero!**

**- un trago, sólo uno**

**- si - prometí con la mano sobre mi corazón y una detrás de mi con los dedos cruzados**

**- sin trampas! - me dijo Alice, esa pequeña siempre sabía si hacía algún tipo de trampa, siempre parecía saber lo que iba a hacer.**

**Suspire derrotada. - esta bien.**

**Tome un largo trago hasta que los oí quejarse.**

**- ¿qué concepto tienes de trago? Al parecer tus tragos son de un cuarto de botella - se quejó Edward con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.**

**- nada de criticas a mi forma de beber**

**- estoy de acuerdo, mejor cuéntanos … - me animó Alice**

**Súbitamente la borrachera pareció alejarse de mi y llevarse consigo la pantalla de mi aparente serenidad y las lagrimas de nuevo se agolparon detrás de mis parpados, mi garganta se cerró así que me limite a darles la carta que guarde.**

**Alice fue quien la tomo, su hermano se acerco y la leyeron en silencio mientras que yo de nuevo me enroscaba y sollozaba en silencio, escuche un oh! De mi amiga pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la reacción de Edward, tomo la carta y la arrugo hasta hacerla bola, no hice nada por detenerlo de hecho agradecía que lo hiciera, yo no era capaz de destruirla aunque sabía que lo tendría que hacer, ¿ para qué iba yo a querer una carta en la que me mandaban al demonio porque se había enamorado de otra?**

**Alice al parecer estaba tan sorprendida como yo, su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro blasfemando o al menos eso creía ya que era un tanto inteligible lo que decía hasta que se detuvo tomando el puente de su nariz respirando hondo unas cuantas veces y como otro acto inesperado camino hacia mi y me abrazo, entonces no lo pude soportar y llore, lloré como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho ni siquiera podía respirar adecuadamente y le estaba arruinando la camisa.**

**- te estoy arruinando … - mi voz se cortaba demasiado como para que se me entendiera aunque al parecer si había comprendido así que intente alejar de él pero no me lo permitió, me envolvió de forma protectora en sus brazos. No supe exactamente como ni cuando me tomo en brazos y se sentó, frotándome la espalda en un intento por consolarme**

**- shh pequeña, todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí - canturreo una y otra vez hasta que caí totalmente rendida.**

************

**Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza y a pesar de ese molesto dolor estaba cómoda, abrí los ojos lentamente comprendiendo todo, estaba dormida en el regazo de Edward, me sonroje de inmediato pero otro sentimiento nublo la pena.**

_**Oh debe haber pasado una muy mala noche! -**_** me lamenté en mi fuero interno así que decidí que le prepararía el desayuno me detuve cuando em di cuenta de que tendría que soltarme de su abrazo. Me debatí por unos instantes sobre la manera más sutil de salir de sus brazos sin moverlo pero me descubrió.**

**- ¿intentas escapar? - se veía adorable recién despierto.**

**- no, sólo quería prepararte el desayuno por … ser así conmigo.**

**- Bella, te quiero de acuerdo? Eso no me lo tienes que pagar con nada - me miro con tal intensidad que no pude responderle ya que me encontré perdida en esas orbes esmeralda. Era raro que me sintiera así, lo nuestro siempre había sido una amistad, decidí que aún eran los efectos del alcohol y lo deje ir. **

**- eres el mejor amigo del mundo - dije antes de abrazarme a él. Para después alejarme e ir a la cocina.**

**Creí oírle decir "pero sólo eso, tu mejor amigo", no estuve segura y menos por el grado de tristeza que impregno su voz cuando lo dijo.**

**- dijiste algo?**

**- no - contesto totalmente avergonzado**

**- Edward … - intente hacer una réplica de la mirada que el me dirigía cada que me quería sacar toda la sopa, lo mío fue una mirada muy pobre que solo causo una carcajada de su parte.**

**- sigue practicando. Se levanto del asiento estirándose por completo para desentumir sus músculos y me sentí culpable por haberlo hecho pasar tan mala noche.**

**- lo siento**

**- deja de disculparte, mejor dime si puedo darme un baño**

**- claro! Ni que lo pidas **

**- aún tienes mi ropa verdad? - dudo un momento**

**- claro Edward! No seas tonto - rió entre dientes se acerco y beso mi frente, de nuevo quede sorprendida ya que desde que había comenzado mi relación con Ja… con mi exnovio, ouch! Eso dolía incluso pensarlo. Torcí el gesto y Edward malinterpreto eso y se alejo de inmediato**

**- no fue por …**

**- no te preocupes Bella, no pasa nada, soy tu amigo y nada cambia eso … - sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos.**

**¿qué demonios pasaba?**

**Hola!!!**

**Qué tal? No me tarde tanto en actualizar esto, gracias por sus bellos reviews!!! Espero que les guste este primer chapter, ok primero no tengo nada en contra de jake, pero lo puse en ese papel ya que tenía que utilizar a alguien que le doliera de verdad, Mike nunca funcionaria. Y en segunda si esta en lo correcto de lo que se imaginan de Edward pero las cosas tendrán que ir más lento. Lo del prefacio viene mucho más adelante así que a esta historia aún le falta bastante. ^^**

**Dejen reviews!!! Los kiero!!!**

**Sussan**


End file.
